Talk:Lands of Algia
Just a few words on how to get the most out of your stay in the world of Algia. Let stay off with saying the the world is primarily a team effort, in virtually every aspect, design, gameplay, DM's and creation. Different areas will have different feels as they are built and designed by different people. It is something we like to encourage and like to feel that Algia is more of a community than just a game. Gameplay wise you can solo if thats how you like to play, but you will need to keep your wits about you at all times. It is possible to reach heady epic hieghts in you character development, but be aware if you want to see everything and go everywhere you will need to do so in groups. The majority team up in small groups of 2-3. There is a limit cap on the max level difference between the highest group member and the lowest, that is 10 levels. Personally I find 4 level difference to be more balanced due to the scaling nature of the spawns found in most places. That saying if you are behind and want to adventure with higher level friends we have no objestion to this and you will find that the lowest member will level approximately 2x as fast as the highest. The xp system in uses is unique to algia in that you are actually rewarded full xp whilest in a group rather than having it split. This works by taking the average level of a group and rewarding everybody in the group xp as if they where solo at that level. This we feel ,makes it benificial to team not just because it is often more fun, but it is safer and can be more rewarding XP wise. Some players come from low magic worlds and are abit awe struck when they see the items on offer. The first 10-15 levels of play you will actually find fairly similar to any low magic world, with ILR in place there is honestly not a great deal of difference. Although many will find leveling your character to be alot easier. Once you start to reach the early epic levels and beyond you will start to notice the world becomes more magical, in both items and foes you met. As any player who has played here awhile will no doubt tell you, you will be glad of the items you can find later in your adventures and as many of them do, you will want more. We don't enforce RP, but encourage it, how you may ask? We have a simple reward system in place, players that report bugs, exploits, generally work towards making the game more fun for others though helping other players and through RP are rewarded with cookies. These cookies can be traded in for custom items. The better the item the more cookies it costs, to the bane of item hungery cookie monsters, which there are a few. Have fun.. Chris aka Kerracan. DM and Builder of Algia *Talk pages are for discussing articles, not for providing more info that should be in the articles. If any of this info is relevant to the wiki, it should be incorporated into the main article. (And the main article could use it, since there is nothing there but basic server specs.) --The Krit 01:59, 13 December 2007 (UTC)